


Odd Man Out

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt holy trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Man Out

Wednesdays were two for one drink night at the Sword and Shield which meant the place was usually packed. Preventers, like any group of its kind, had its share of problem drinkers. The agents who hit the bars as soon as their shift ended and stayed to closing before stumbling home only to repeat the process the next day. However, it was the other group, the casual or social visitors, that the specials were aimed at drawing in. The others would always show up as long as the alcohol was flowing and they had money to spend.

The first group, agents on the early shift and part timers, started to trickle in about four thirty. From there on the crowd grew until it reached the noisy apex somewhere between nine and ten thirty. By twelve or so the place would look like a high school gym the day after prom and it would be time to start the unending process of clean up and preparation for the next day's patrons.

From behind the bar Mark, the resident bartender, engaged in his favorite past time of people watching while mixing drinks and filling beer mugs. As his eyes skimmed over each person he mentally tagged them. The red headed guy was cheating on his wife. The woman in the sergeant's uniform was desperately looking for a husband. Mac at the end of the bar was already drunk and would be even more so before he wandered out in an hour or so. Randy was cruising for his next ex boyfriend. Smiling, Mark returned the wave of one young attractive woman with short dark hair. He'd gone home with her once and would again, but sadly she wasn't into more than a one night stand. He was cool with that; mixing business and pleasure usually led to tears.

His eyes alit on a group in the back and the smile widened. Now here were some people that he had yet to figure out. They were semi regulars, but only on Wednesdays. The blond and the brunet always arrived together and usually early enough to finish one drink each before the black haired guy arrived. Usually they were joined by other people, a guy with a braid and another black haired guy or maybe a stunning blond and his wife, but no matter how the rest of the dynamic changed those three were always there with the rest of group filling in around them.

All of them seemed to know a lot of the other patrons at least to say hello to, though the social interaction beyond their group was brief and in passing. They never danced with anyone who was not seated at their table and games of pool or darts were kept strictly in the family as it were. Ultimately, the thing Mark found most intriguing was the interaction between the three. Despite arriving as a couple and one addition they always left together. No matter who else was there about eleven thirty the blond would stand and say his goodbyes with the other two following suit.

Mark shrugged and let his gaze wander past, smiling as the brunet pulled the blond in for a kiss. People were strange, that was for sure, but to each their own and in these days of rebuilding nations one person at a time any connection between two or three human beings was a good thing.


End file.
